Wampir
by nayakri
Summary: To nie są czasy dobre dla wampirów, które w najlepszym wypadku mogą albo zginąć z ręki łowców, albo wylądować w psychiatryku. Wyczerpany Sasuke nie zamierza sobie pozwolić na żadną z tych opcji i szuka łatwej ofiary. Ofiara okazuje się jednak nie tylko zbyt łatwa, ale też zbyt urocza. SasukexNaruto.


Niepewnie wślizgnął się między ludzi. Jak zwykle, klub był zatłoczony późną nocą. Sasuke mógł tu znaleźć każdego, żebraka, krawca, polityka. Nawet samego cesarza, gdyby się postarał. Jednak nie to było jego celem. Drżącymi dłońmi poprawiał bluzę, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony i uważając, aby na nikogo nie wpaść.

Nienawidził takich miejsc, ale w tych czasach były dla niego jedyną nadzieją. Jeśli z 10 osób, jedna zniknie, natychmiast podniesie się alarm. Ale co, jeśli tych osób jest setka albo więcej?

Poczuł, jak jego kły naciskają na dolną wargę. Był niesamowicie głodny, nie pił krwi od tygodnia. A to wszystko przez łowców, zawsze byli na jego tropie, a on zawsze wyprzedzał ich o kilka kroków. Ale nie tym razem. Popełnił za dużo błędów i teraz płacił tego cenę.

Z trudem dopchał się do barmana, ale niczego nie zamówił. Alkohol tylko pogłębiłby jego głód, a to nie było pożądane. Wodził wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, przyglądając się ludziom, wypatrując idealnej zdobyczy. Sasuke nadal pamiętał te łowy w średniowieczu, kiedy wszyscy się go bali. Gdyby teraz komuś wyjawił, że jest wampirem, zamknęliby go w psychiatryku.

Nie minął kwadrans, kiedy samotne kobiety i dziwki zaczęły go osaczać, prosząc o taniec albo oferując swoje usługi. Gdyby jeszcze nie był tak głodny, zapewne skorzystałby z okazji, ale nie tym razem. Sama myśl o krwi puszczalskich, gorzkiej i często chorej, napawała go nieznośnym obrzydzeniem. Szukał osób w miarę czystych, takich, które nie zniszczyły swojego idealnego smaku używkami, alkoholem lub niezdrową ilością seksu.

To było jak szukanie igły w stogu siana, ale Sasuke musiał wypić zdrową krew. Od tego zależała jego kondycja, tak ważna w tym momencie. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na sąsiednim stołku. Źrenice rozszerzyły się, gdy pochłaniał obraz aniołka, prawdziwej istoty, skąpanej w blasku czystości. Blondynek nie miał więcej niż 15 lat, wyglądał na prawdziwego buntownika.

Bez najmniejszego zawahania pokazał cudzy dowód, patrząc hardo na barmana, który prychnął, niezdecydowany, czy postawić na bezpieczeństwo, czy na kasę. Sasuke przysunął się bliżej i posłał uśmiech chłopakowi.

-Ja zapłacę. Jestem dorosły. -powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od tych błękitnych ocząt. Blondynek uśmiechnął się i splótł dłonie, nerwowo zerkając na barmana. Mógł zgrywać twardziela, ale Sasuke był w stanie się założyć, że młodzik jest w takim miejscu po raz pierwszy.

-Dzięki. Jestem Naruto. A ty, panie dorosły?

-Sasuke. Co taki dzieciak jak ty, robi w miejscu dla pełnoletnich?

-Szuka rozrywki. -Naruto wzruszył ramionami- Zboczeniec mnie zamęcza na śmierć tymi swoimi zasadami i nakazami, a mój tyłek nie wytrzyma kolejnej porcji kar.

Sasuke nie mógł powstrzymać złośliwego uśmieszku.

-Bije cię? Musisz być bardzo niegrzeczny.

-I to jak. -zaśmiał się blondynek, a potem zarumienił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z drugiego kontekstu tych słów. Przygarnął szybko postawiony kieliszek i jednym łykiem pochłonął jego zawartość, tylko po to, żeby się skulić i zacząć pluć. Sasuke zaśmiał się.

-Za wysokie progi? Piłeś w ogóle kiedyś alkohol?

Naruto pokręcił głową i odstawił kieliszek.

-Ohyda, jak zboczeniec może to pić?

-Nazywasz „zboczeńcem" ojca?

-Chrzestnego. Moi rodzice nie żyją.

-Przykro mi. -westchnął Sasuke, szukając sposobu na wywabienie blondynka z klubu. W jego głowie pojawiło się przeczucie, że łowcy są blisko i są już na jego tropie. Musiał napić się krwi i uciekać.

-Już o tym prawie zapomniałem. -chłopak machnął ręką- A co taki dorosły jak ty, robi tu? Jakoś nie widzę, żebyś pustoszył tutejsze zapasy alkoholu.

Sasuke zaśmiał się i musiał przyznać w duszy, że polubił to niewiniątko. Aż żal go ogarnął, gdy uświadomił sobie, co zostanie z niego, kiedy z nim skończy.

-Tutejszy alkohol to nic w porównaniu do butelek starego wina, które mam w domu. -zamruczał kusząco- Zakładam, że chciałbyś spróbować coś bardziej pitnego.

Naruto zachichotał i podniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

-Zastopuj. To, że nie mam rodziców, nie oznacza, że nie znam zasady: nie ufaj nieznajomym.

-Sądziłem, że chodzi o: „nie rozmawiaj z nieznajomymi".

-Gdzie tam! Nieznajomy byłeś, dopóki nie powiedziałeś mi, jak masz na imię. Teraz jesteś moim znajomym o nazwie Sasuke.

Blondynek nieświadomie zbliżył się do swojego oprawcy, którego intencji nie miał szans rozpoznać.

-Więc nie miałbyś nic przeciwko złamaniu jeszcze paru zasad twojego ojca chrzestnego i napiciu się dobrego wina? I może przy okazji... wymienienia się paroma całusami.

Naruto zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej i spuścił wzrok, a jego dłonie zaczęły się zaciskać na dżinsach. Sasuke wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i romantycznym ruchem wsunął palce w blond włosy.

-Wszystko co musisz zrobić, Naruto, to pójść ze mną.

-Ty nie chcesz paru całusów. -powiedział nagle blondynek, jakby właśnie doznał olśnienia. Sasuke nie stracił rezonu, miał parę wieków doświadczenia w podrywaniu. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

-A kogo obchodzi parę całusów, Naru? Odrobina miłości ci nie zaszkodzi. Chyba że chcesz zostać prawiczkiem do ślubu...

Naruto zadrżał i niepewnym ruchem odepchnął Sasuke od siebie. Co w ogóle mu się nie udało. Nawet nie chciałby wiedzieć, jakiej siły potrzeba, aby ruszyć wampira z miejsca. Blondynek zagryzł dolną wargę, a czerwone plamy pokryły większość jego twarz.

-Wiesz, wolałbym stracić swoje dziewictwo z kobietą, a nie z mężczyzną, którego ledwie znam. Jesteś ładny i w ogóle, ale chyba wolę żeńskie osobniki.

-Dla ciebie, słoneczko, mogę poudawać kobietę. Jesteś zbyt uroczy, żebym mógł przepuścić taką okazję. Poza tym, zawsze jest szansa na bliższe poznanie. Nie chciałbyś pójść ze mną?

Chłopak schował twarz w dłoniach.

-Chciałbym.

-To czemu tego nie zrobisz?

-Bo... -zawahał się, a potem, zawstydzony, spojrzał w czarne oczy Sasuke- Boję się. Nie znam cię, nie wiem, czego się po tobie spodziewać.

-Możesz się spodziewać tylko jednego. -pochylił się w stronę blondynka- Nocy pełnej tajemnic. Co innego mogłoby doprowadzić twojego zboczeńca do stanu czystej rozpaczy?

Naruto mimowolnie zachichotał.

-To byłby ciekawy widok. Ciekawe, jak długi szlaban bym dostał, gdybym jednak z tobą poszedł...

-Na pewno dłuuugi. A może przy okazji w kimś się zakochasz?

-Zaraz... Co ty mi tu sugerujesz? Nie jestem taki puszczalski!

Sasuke zachichotał.

-Nie chodziło mi o mnie, tylko o Itachiego. Mojego kota.

Naruto zmarszczył czoło.

-Masz kota o imieniu Itachi?

-Yhm. Nazwałem go... na cześć mojego brata, jakby powiedzieli starożytni.

-Masz brata?

Sasuke po raz pierwszy zdawał się być załamany. W tym momencie wyglądał naprawdę staro i słabo, stracił cały swój urok i, choć dla niego to mogłaby być prawdziwa porażka, pięta achillesowa, Naruto jeszcze bardziej zapragnął być blisko tego dziwnego mężczyzny. Chciał go pocieszać.

-Miałem. Zginął... dawno temu. Przeze mnie. Popełniłem błąd.

-Jestem pewien, że nie chciałeś zrobić niczego złego!

-W tym problem... -chrząknął- Ale nie rozwódźmy się nad tym dłużej. Wróćmy do tematu dobrego wina i jeszcze lepszego seksu. Co ty na to?

-Przerażasz mnie. -mruknął Naruto, ale wsunął dłoń między palce Sasuke i pozwolił się pociągnąć w stronę wyjścia. Sasuke odsunął przygnębienie, wywołane wspomnieniami o bracie, i teraz uśmiechał się, myśląc o uczcie, jaka na niego czeka, a także o dodatkowym, niezaplanowanym seksie. Już dawno nie spotkał takiego niewiniątka i zamierzał wykorzystać Naruto do ostatku, zanim go zabije.

Gdy wydostali się na zewnątrz, blondynek łapczywie zaczął łapać świeże powietrze. Ulice zdawały się być opustoszone, lecz Sasuke nie pozwalał sobie nawet na chwilę nieuwagi. Gdyby okazało się, że ma łowców na ogonie, byłby zmuszony szybko opróżnić Naruto z krwi, a potem uciekać, dopóki nie odzyska formy. Starał się omijać latarnie, prowadząc ofiarę do swojego mieszkania, legowiska.

Był to zwykły domek na przedmieściach, nieco zapuszczony. Nieskoszona trawa walczyła z chwastami o dostęp do światła, a skrzynka na listy rozpadała się pod swoim własnym ciężarem. Naruto zdawał się być zauroczony takim widokiem, co nie umknęło uwadze Sasuke. Gdy tylko znaleźli się w środku, zrobiło się cieplej, ale tylko trochę.

-Podoba ci się tu. -stwierdził brunet, prowadząc blondynka po schodach.

-Mam serdecznie dosyć gapienia się na poukładane domki z równo przyciętymi trawnikami. To jest jakaś miła odmiana! Nie jesteś wielbicielem porządku, co nie? Zupełnie jak ja.

Sasuke parsknął śmiechem.

-Mylisz się, lubię porządek. Ale ten dom do mnie nie pasuje, dlatego właśnie zamierzam wkrótce się wyprowadzić. A co do ciebie... jestem pewien, że też lubisz porządek, ale chcesz zrobić na złość swojemu zboczeńcowi.

-Nie czytaj mi w myślach. -mruknął Naruto- I nie mów o nim tak, jakby był mój. Od dawna próbuje mnie wychować i gdybym mu na to pozwolił, umarłbym z nudów dawno temu. To gdzie to wino?

Sasuke uśmiechnął się, gdy zamknął drzwi sypialni. Był to jedyny czysty pokój. Duże łóżko z czerwoną pościelą zdawało się zachęcać Naruto do położenia się na nim. Blondynek skrzyżował ramiona, zerkając niepewnie na boki.

-Obawiam się, że nie powiedziałem ci prawdy. A raczej całej prawdy. Mówiąc wino, miałem na myśli siebie i mój nieodparty urok. Nie pytałeś o szczegóły.

Naruto prychnął.

-Twój urok? Jesteś romantyczny jak kłoda. Powinieneś mi dziękować, że w ogóle zwróciłem na ciebie uwagę.

Sasuke zachichotał i podszedł do Naruto.

-I tak nie miałbym serca cię upić. Pijani źle smakują.

Pochylił się i pocałował delikatnie blondynka. Ledwie się obejrzeli, a już tarzali się po miękkim łóżku, gryząc wargi drugiego, walcząc językami. Ich dłonie zdzierały z nich ubrania, ich zęby zaciskały się na każdy kawałku ciała, jakie tylko napotkały. Sasuke wiedział doskonale, co robi, Naruto nie, ale jego instynkt i młodzieńcze pożądanie bez przeszkód prowadziły go przez ten miłosny rytuał.

Chłopak nawet nie zauważył, że jest nagi, a Sasuke bezczelnie dotyka go wszędzie, gdzie nie powinien. Nie potrafił jednak zaprotestować, sam w końcu tego chciał, a myśl, że robiąc to z nim, przeciwstawia się zboczeńcowi, dodawała adrenaliny. Naruto pragnął ciała wampira, chciał, aby ten go dotykał, całował, sprawiał mu ból, kochał go.

Sasuke był bardziej niż zadowolony. Robił to, co chciał. Wszystko na co miał ochotę. A Naruto nie protestował, był jak kukiełka, pacynka na sznurkach. Wykonywał wszystkie jego polecenia. Gdy brunet szarpnął go za włosy, aby podnieść go na kolana, i wsunął mu swoją męskość do ust, chłopak posłusznie dawał swojemu panu rozkosz. Wampir już dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze, a to zaczęło go lekko przerażać.

Co takiego było w tym blondynie?

Jeszcze zanim zegar wybił północ, dom wypełnił się krzykami Naruto, pełnymi bólu i radości. Chłopak wił się pod ciałem Sasuke, który bez sentymentów wbijał się w blondynka szybkimi, mocnymi ruchami, a jego nos bez problemu wyczuwał lekki zapach krwi. Nie było jej jednak na tyle, aby zachwiać jego silną wolą. Był głodny, ale mógł jeszcze wytrzymać.

-Sasu! -krzyknął blondynek, rozbudzając pamięć wampira. Sasu. Tak nazywał go Itachi, zanim umarł. Zanim został zabity. Zamordowany. Przez własnego brata. Przez Sasuke. Brunet bezskutecznie próbował powstrzymać łzy, po raz pierwszy zapragnął wypuścić swoją ofiarę. Nie był pewien, czy potrafi go zabić. Ale był głodny. Umierał z głodu, pragnienia krwi. A nawet jeśli nie to go wykończy, to zrobią to łowcy.

Wybuchł w kruchym ciele chłopaka z wrzaskiem, pełnym łez i radości. Było mu dobrze, stanowczo za dobrze jak na zwykły seks. Naruto patrzył na niego maślanymi oczami, zmazując słone krople z twarzy Sasuke.

-Dlaczego płaczesz? -zapytał blondynek, z trudem łapiąc powietrze.

-Naprawdę cię polubiłem, Naruto. -wydukał w końcu Sasuke, wsuwając lewą dłoń we włosy chłopaka- Przykro mi, że tak to się skończy. Nie mam innego wyjścia.

-O czym ty mówisz...?

Wampir obnażył swoje kły, które stały się dłuższe niż powinny. Jego głód był większy, niż przypuszczał. Oczy Naruto rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia i strachu, ale zanim zdążył zareagować, ręka Sasuke zmusiła go do odsłonięcia tętnicy. Wbił się w jego ciało i natychmiast zaczął sączyć krew, słodką, wspaniałą. To była prawdziwa uczta. Wymieszana ze słonymi łzami, które zaczęły spływać mu do gardła.

Gdy skończył, cofnął się, wysuwając się ze zwiotczałego ciała Naruto. Chłopak nie był już tak piękny, jak wcześniej. Niesamowicie blady, nawet jego włosy stały się szare. Oczy wyrażały pustkę, usta, niegdyś czerwone jak płatki róży, teraz szarawe. Sasuke zapłakał, przypominając sobie umierającego Itachiego. Uśmiechał się. Naruto się nie uśmiecha.

Zanim pomyślał o tym, co robi, pochylił się i po raz kolejny wgryzł się w szyję blondynka.

Naruto z trudem podniósł powieki. Leżał nagi na miękkim łóżku. Z jękiem podniósł się do siadu i rozejrzał. Grube zasłony był nieco odsunięte, przez co mógł dostrzec młodą noc. Wspomnienia rozlały się po umyśle chłopaka jak tsunami. Sasuke. Seks. Wampir. Palce blondynka powędrowały w stronę szyi, gdzie wyczuł niewielką bliznę. To wszystko było prawdą.

Pomimo tego wszystkiego, nie czuł strachu, paniki, czy rozpaczy. Tamta noc była dla niego najlepszą nocą w życiu, nawet jeśli mogła się dla niego zakończyć śmiercią. Zanim wstał, do pomieszczenia weszła jakaś postać. Sasuke usiadł na krawędzi łóżka i zaczął tępo wpatrywać się w podłogę.

-Od naszego... zbliżenia minęły dwa dni, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć.

-Jestem tu dwa dni?! -zdziwił się Naruto- Zboczeniec dostanie szału, kiedy mnie zobaczy. Cóż, przynajmniej jestem żywy... Hah. Napędziłeś mi strachu z tymi kłami.

Brwi Sasuke uniosły się, kiedy spojrzał na blondynka.

-Nie jesteś przestraszony? Nie chcesz uciekać?

-Wiem. -chłopak machnął dłonią- Sam siebie nie rozumiem. Kurcze, w życiu bym nie pomyślał, że wy naprawdę istniejecie! Naprawdę, kiedy mnie ugryzłeś, nawet nie jestem pewien, co się stało. To... bolało... ale było jak...

-Seks? -wszedł mu w słowo Sasuke- Doskonale wiem, o czym mówisz. W swoim życiu tylko raz mnie ugryziono, ale doskonale pamiętam, jak to... smakowało. Niesamowite uczucie... dla osoby, która ma umrzeć. Zazwyczaj. -dodał, patrząc znacząco na Naruto. Chłopak uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

-Widzisz? Jestem odmieńcem. Mnie nie da się tak łatwo zabić.

Sasuke wdrapał się na łóżko i ukląkł przed Naruto. Był przygnębiony, smutny. Blondynek z trudem przełknął ślinę.

-O co... chodzi?

-Naruto. Ty... Ja cię zabiłem. Zabrałem ci każdą kropelkę krwi, jaką w sobie miałeś.

Naruto zaśmiał się niepewnie.

-Co ty bredzisz? Przecież żyję! I słyszę bicie swojego... serca?

Chłopak dotknął swojej piersi, ale poza dziwnie delikatną skórą nie poczuł niczego. Sasuke odwrócił wzrok.

-Nie żyłeś, Naruto. Tak bardzo przypominasz mi sobą o Itachim... Nie potrafiłem tak tego zostawić. Przemieniłem cię, Naruto. Kosztowało mnie to wiele, ale... było warto. Uratowałem cię.

-Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

-Miałeś być moim posiłkiem. Widzisz, wielu łowców jest na moim tropie, chcą mnie zniszczyć. Byłem słaby, ciągle uciekałem, nie miałem czasu coś... zjeść. W tamtym klubie szukałem idealnej ofiary, czystej, niewinnej i naiwnej. Ty zaliczyłeś wszystkie kategorie, Naruto. Ale potem, kiedy z tobą byłem... To było coś więcej niż tylko seks. O wiele więcej. I to... jak mnie nazwałeś...

-Sasu?

-Tak. Tak mnie nazywał brat. Mam wrażenie, że masz w sobie jakąś jego cząstkę. Kiedy patrzyłem na twoje martwe, blade ciało, czułem się tak, jakbym znowu stracił brata. Nie mogłem tak tego zostawić.

-I mnie... jak to szło? Przemieniłeś?

-Tak.

Naruto odsunął się od Sasuke, aby w końcu stanąć na podłodze. Podszedł do okna, za którym dostrzegł puste ulice i gwiazdy, dopiero co pojawiające się na niebie. Zastanawiał się, czy zboczeniec już zgłosił jego zniknięcie. Pewnie nie. Zawsze lubił sam załatwiać takie sprawy.

-Kiedy pojawi się słońce... spłonę?

Sasuke parsknął.

-Nie. Stare przesądy. W nocy jesteśmy bardziej bezpieczni i mniej rzucamy się w oczy, ale w dzień musimy odpoczywać, więc niewielu z nas się pokazuje.

-Mogę umrzeć?

-Nie ze starości, oczywiście. Za to łowcy z chęcią utną ci głowę. Dlatego musisz pójść ze mną. Oni już są w pobliżu, jeszcze dzień lub dwa i nas znajdą.

-Nas? -zdziwił się Naruto- Sądziłem, że szukają teraz ciebie.

-Szukają wampira. Ale masz rację. Nie wiedzą, że kogoś przemieniłem.

Naruto wrócił na łóżko i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swoich ubrań. Naciągając bieliznę, zerknął na Sasuke.

-Chcę się pożegnać ze zboczeńcem.

-Zły pomysł. Łowcy zabijają wszystkich, którzy mogli mieć za duży kontakt z wampirami. Naraziłbyś go na niebezpieczeństwo. Poza tym, co byś niby mu powiedział? Jestem teraz wampirem? Bez sensu. Lepiej, żeby myślał, że po prostu uciekłeś.

Chłopak spuścił głowę.

-Mam tylko jego...

-Teraz masz mnie. -sprostował szybko Sasuke i przytulił blondynka- Trzymamy się razem.

-Do końca świata?

Sasuke parsknął śmiechem.

-Tak, Naruto. Do końca pieprzonego świata.


End file.
